


The Novices

by NaturallyCuriousAddict



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: (If you think about it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Military Training, Strong language use at the end (but not much)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyCuriousAddict/pseuds/NaturallyCuriousAddict
Summary: Three first year specialists spend their first day at Alfea in awe of the top two third-year specialists.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	The Novices

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely obsessed with the Netflix remake and this purely self indulgent nonsense came out today when I had too much time on my hands.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Whoa,” Dean breathed in awe as he looked around the specialists training ground. Behind him, his fellow first year classmates have a similar reaction. 

Surrounding them are the second- and third year specialists in the midst of their training. Groups of two are sparring either with a blade or stick. Some groups look like they have foregone their weapons in favour of practicing their hand-to-hand combat skills, other groups their martial arts skills. 

Two boys up on a platform caught Dean’s eye. He looked at their movement in wonder, how one throws a punch and the other deflects it with a fluid movement of their arm only to deliver a kick to the first boy’s stomach, sending him off the platform and into the murky pond below. 

A heavy arm is slung around Dean’s shoulders accompanied by the grinning voice of his new roommate RJ, “This year is going to be awesome.” 

The boy standing next to Dean tapped RJ’s arm. “You boys are looking at the wrong fight.” Both Dean and RJ, turn to the new voice and immediately follow his extended arm to look at where he is pointing. Two guys, one light haired and one dark haired, both lean and strong are engaged in a fight with what looks like real sword up on a platform. 

“That is the fight you should be following,” the boy said, then softer, almost as if it was an afterthought, “should be studying.” 

But Dean and RJ barely heard him, their focus solely on the two specialists whose movements looked like an intricate dance. The brunette stepped forward and the blonde immediately stepped back and swung his sword at the brown haired boy who ducked, placed his hands on the ground and swung his leg towards the blond boys feet who jumped to avoid being tripped. Both back in an upright position the circled each other with their swords raised before both advanced towards the other, meeting each other in the middle with clang only to swing their bodies around and back into a defensive position. The new first year specialists moved towards their platform as a unit, all of them entranced by the fight. 

Standing next to the two of them on the platform is a man who neither Dean nor RJ recognise but if his watchful eye and occasional remarks were anything to go by, he was their instructor. 

Dean turned to the boy next to him and RJ and bumped his shoulder. “Hey mate, who’s that guy?” He asked pointing to the man watching the two boys.

Wide eyed and slack jawed, the first-year boy slowly turned his head to look at Dean and RJ. “Are you serious? You don’t know who that is?” The two boys shook their heads. “That is Saul Silva, one of the best specialists to ever walk these grounds at Alfea. He went to school here, graduated at the top of his class, was recruited into an elite fairy/specialist unit and totally dominated until finally he decided to retire field work and become a teacher. He is also currently the headmaster of the specialist side of Alfea if you didn’t know. Which I’m assuming you didn’t.”

“No,” RJ drawls, “what would give you that idea?” 

Deciding to ignore RJ, the first-year boy turned back to the two third years on the platform. He knew exactly who they were but decided to stay silent about it. If they didn’t ask, he wasn’t going to share. Especially if his answers, when they did ask, was going to be met by unappreciated sarcasm. Shaking his head, he returned his focus to the fight in front of him. The two boys were once again standing toe to toe, sword to sword but this time neither was turning away. 

“Gentleman, it seems we find ourselves in a deadlock.” Sliva’s voice rises over the two boys and floats down to the group of first years. Turning his back on the two boy and facing the group of wide-eyed first years, Silva asks, “Do I accept deadlocks in training?”

Without breaking their position, circling each other all while one sword pushes against the other, they shouted, “No headmaster!”

“Then find a way out. Deadlocks doesn’t happen in an actual battle. They only lead to death. Your death in most cases if you are not trained in how to get out of them.”

The first years watched as the as the two third years circled each other once more before the blonde planted his back foot firmly and shoved the brunette back just enough to deliver a kick to his stomach. As the brunette keeled over, the blonde disarmed him, grabbed his arm and swung him around to land on his back. The blade in the hand of the blonde that rested on the brunette’s throat signalled the end of fight. 

The first years exploded in a round of applause as the blonde helped the brunette up. Both of them turned at the sound and with matching grins, took a bow. “Thank you, thank you!” The two boys revel in the applause and attention, blowing a few kisses and tossing a couple of waves into the crowd. Feeling his lips quirk, Silva cleared his throat and addressed his two students. “Alright, that would be enough. Sky, your footwork was impressive and you did well getting out of that deadlock. Riven, I am seeing improvement every day. Your kicks were impressive today. Good job you two.”

Silva extended a hand out to each boy who returned the handshake, then turned back to the first years. Feet planted firmly with his hands clasped behind his back, Silva took a moment to look at each of them. “I hope you lot paid attention because in three years, that can be you. If you show up every day and if you put in the work you will be able to do what you just saw. I expect my students to work like a well-oiled machine and …”

Silva’s voice fades away as Dean watches Sky and Riven sheaths their blades and pick up their bags and from the corner of his eye watches as the two of them walk past him towards the pathway leading to the main courtyard, laughing and pushing at each other all the way.

* * *

“What a gruelling first day,” Dean said as he slowly lowered himself into a seat at one of the tables in the canteen.

“I know right! I have muscles in pain that I didn’t even know existed.” RJ groaned as he took a seat opposite Dean. 

“Urg, my arm feels too numb to pick up my fork.” 

For a moment RJ wanted to laugh at his friend but quickly realised that he’d rather go to bed without dinner than attempting the back-and-forth motion required to bring food to his mouth. Before he could agree with his friend though, loud laughter three tables over caught his attention. It was Sky and Riven surrounded by five fairies, and apparently telling an animated tale that is leaving the girls in hysterics. RJ’s eyebrows jumped as he watch how Riven is attempting to jump onto the table but the dark-haired fairy with two pony tails is pulling him back down into his seat by his shirt.

How RJ wished his body wanted to move that freely right about now. Rolling his neck in an attempt to get the tight muscles to pop, RJ spotted their fellow first year classmate who geeked out over headmaster Silva nearing their table. “Oi, mate!” RJ called out, waving him over. “Come here. Take a seat.”

“I’m not your ‘mate’,” the boy replied, standing next to their table. 

“Technically you’re our dormmate so, you know …” Dean trails off, leaving the end of the sentence up in the air.

Lifting an eyebrow, the boy gave a non-committal grunt and plopped down next to RJ. “Yeah well, instead of calling me mate all the time rather use the name neither of you have asked for which is Andreas. Drea also works if you are too lazy to pronounce the entire thing.”

“I’m Dean.” 

“RJ.”

“I know,” Andreas heaved a sigh, “So, Dean and RJ, what can I do for you?”

Not beating around the bush, RJ immediately pointed towards Sky and Riven. “Seeing as you were so knowledgeable about headmaster Silva, I was wondering what you could tell us about those two.”

Shrugging Andreas took a bite of his dinner. “Not much. I know that Sky and Riven are close friends and roommates. They have their occasional falling outs but ultimately stick together. Sky keeps Riven from going off the deep end and Riven keeps Sky a bit closer to the edge than he would be on his own. I also know that Sky has some major issues with his father. Apparently, he thought his father was dead for the majority of his life but two years ago the guy made a miraculous return from the dead. If I’m not mistaken, and I could be but I’m usually not, Sky considers Silva more of a father than his actual one.”

Stopping to take a breath and quick sip of his drink, Andreas continues, “Riven on the other hand is kind of a loose cannon. I hear that he is calmer now than he was a year ago. Apparently, he was led around by his dick and screwed over by some chick who turned him against everyone in his life. And when she disappeared, he had to start making amend and apparently did a 180 in the process. Completely quit getting high and drinking whenever he wanted. He started throwing himself into training and along with Sky, became a top competitor in his classes.”

Both RJ and Dean stared at Andreas with a slack jaw. Dean getting some control over his vocal cords first said, “That’s not much?”

Andreas smirked at the two of them. “You want to hear something really interesting?” 

The two boys nodding were completely unnecessary as Andreas immediately pointed to the table that had become their topic of discussion. “So, you see the redhead sitting next to Sky?”

“The one cuddled into his side drowning in the blue jumper?” RJ asked.

“That is Bloom. She is the fairy to his specialist. They are constantly paired together. They’re also coming up on their two-year anniversary.”

Ignoring the raised eyebrows of his two dinner companions, Andreas continues, “The fairy sitting next to Riven is …”

“His girlfriend.” RJ interrupts. “And probably also the fairy to his specialist.”

“Rude!” Andreas says with a blank face. “And also, extremely wrong. Her name is Musa and no she is not the fairy to his specialist. If rumour is to be believed, Musa is an empath and is part of support but she is going to be assigned solely to their unit when she graduates. Riven’s fairy is actually his long-time friend Terra, the girl sitting next to Musa. Also, Musa is not Riven girlfriend but there are some serious vibes surrounding them that you don’t have to be an empath to pick up on.” 

All three boys watch as Musa runs her fingers over his cheeks and then through his hair. They watch as Riven pulls her hand from his hair and tries to bite at her fingers, making Musa laugh. 

RJ looks at them with obvious doubt on his face. “Okay, let’s pretend they’re not secretly dating. Or at the very least sleeping with each other. But, yeah. Whatever. What about the other two? I recognise Stella, princess of Solaria. Who’s the other fairy?”

Without missing a beat, Andrea continues, “That Aisha. Both she and Stella are still rotating with third year specialists. Neither have found a match yet and I can’t imagine queen Luna being happy about that. But what I do know is that whoever ends up being paired with them, is going to be two lucky sons of bitches.” 

“Why do you say that?” Dean asked with a frown. 

“Well, you guys know how there is always one group that stands out? That one group that gets send out on the most dangerous missions. That elite group that every student hears about and talk about and strive to be part of?”

“Yeah.” The two boys say in unison.

“Well, that elite group is going to be them. Headmaster Silva and Headmistress Dowling is busy preparing them for that objective. I’m talking extra classes and extra training sessions. They are teaching that group every little trick of the trade that they know in an effort for them to follow in their footsteps.”

Andrea leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. “If you want to follow an example, follow theirs for as long as they’re here. I have a feeling they’re already the elites.”

The group of three watch the table of specialists and fairies. They see Sky’s arm slung over Bloom’s shoulder and how he presses a kiss to her temple before continuing his conversation with Riven. How Riven and Musa are constantly touching each other. Their shoulders, elbows and hands are constantly brushing and although they are part of different conversations, they constantly look at one another. They see the girls suddenly throwing something at Riven and hears his loud protest before throwing whatever it was back at them and asking Sky for, “some backup please!” Sky’s laughter is visible in his shaking shoulders and nobody misses how he shakes his head no, opting to stay out of whatever was going on.

Taking one last look at the group, Dean turned back in his seat and looked at the two guys sitting opposite him. “Okay. Then we aim to reach elite level. But seeing as we’re at novice at the moment, I say we start building strength and endurance. The reason those two guys aren’t sitting there with painfully stiff muscles even though they probably trained double the number of hours we did today, is because they are used to it. So, what do you two say to getting a good night sleep and an early start on the field tomorrow morning?”

Slowly nodding his head, RJ said, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Andreas agreed.

Picking up their dinner trays, the three boys disposed of their leftovers before making their way back to their dorm. After each of them disappeared into their bedrooms for the night, RJ called out, “Hey, Drea?”

“What?”

“I think we’re going to be great mates!”

Andrea’s only response was to slam his bedroom door shut. Unfortunately, that did not block out RJ’s laughter. Five minutes later Andreas hears a notification on his phone. When opened he notices a new group had popped up on his WhatsApp chat list.

_**The Novices** _

_Dean:  
Meet tomorrow @06h00 on the training field.  
No excuses!  
That means you RJ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a kudo or comment if you liked this :)


End file.
